femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickie James (WWE
Mickie James is a professional wrestler who competed in TNA '''and currently competes in '''WWE, portraying a villainess in both promotions. WWE Mickie James debuted in WWE on October 10, 2005, acting as an obsessed fan of Trish Stratus. In the months that followed, Mickie's fanaticism would become more and more twisted, to the point where she continuously made advances towards her. After one last attempt to kiss Trish at Saturday Night's Main Event on March 18, 2006, Mickie turned villainous and attacked Trish, and vowed to destroy her. Mickie went on to defeat Trish at WrestleMania 22 to capture her first of five WWE Women's Championships, and after the event, Mickie began dressing like Trish Stratus and pretending to be her. It was revealed later on that Mickie tormented Beth Phoenix, when Beth debuted a month later and attacked Mickie. However, the angle was dropped and no further details were revealed. TNA Mickie spent the rest of her WWE career as a babyface, and continued the role when she returned to TNA in 2010. On February 9, 2012, Mickie turned heel while competing against Velvet Sky, doing so by delivering a vicious slap to Velvet. Mickie was defeated by Velvet, and she was left upset after the match. Mickie developed a villainous persona later in the year due to jealousy of Velvet Sky being chosen to appear in Montgomery Gentry's music video. Later that evening, Mickie competed against Velvet, Tara, and Brooke Tessmacher in a #1 Contender's match, and during the match, the evil Mickie snarled at Velvet in a jealous rage. Two weeks later, Mickie was chosen over Velvet to compete for the Knockouts Championship, but she was defeated by Brooke, while still hinting a heel turn. The angle with Mickie and Velvet ended when Velvet left TNA that summer, only for Velvet to return to TNA in December 2012, and capture the Knockouts Championship in early 2013. Mickie began turning heel during her pursuit of the Knockouts Championship, doing so a week after she defeated Brooke Tessmacher to become #1 Contender. During the title match, Mickie targeted Velvet's bad knee, but she still failed to capture the title. In an exclusive video, Mickie expressed her bitterness over losing to Velvet, stating that she's better than Velvet and that she'll be more vicious and heartless next time. On May 23, Mickie received another title opportunity and captured the Knockouts Championship after delivering a chopblock to Velvet's bad knee. After winning the title, Mickie avoided Velvet's rematch requests, but on June 13, Velvet showed Mickie a note from her doctor that said that she was healthy and cleared to compete. At that moment, Mickie attacked Velvet by kicking her injured knee and placing her in a submission move; becoming a villainess for the first time since 2006. After defeating Velvet in a rematch, Mickie defended her evil actions by stating that she'll scratch and claw to climb the ladder in the Knockouts Division; which she symbolized by climbing an actual ladder placed in the middle of the ring. Mickie laughed evilly and stated that she'll go down in history as the greatest Knockouts Champion in history, and that no woman will be as great as her. Mickie went on to defeat Gail Kim as well, before beginning a feud with ODB. After losing the title to ODB, Mickie left TNA. Independent Circuit Mickie also competed as a villainess on the independent circuit, doing so in a trilogy of matches against Reby Sky in 2012; winning all three of them. On November 30, 2014, Mickie competed in her first match since giving birth to her son (as well as her first match following her TNA departure), doing so against Tessa Blanchard at Queens of Combat's third show in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. The match began as a friendly affair between the two combatants, but at the mid-point, Mickie turned villainous and resorted to immoral methods to defeat Tessa, including pulling Tessa's hair and attempting to use one of the ropes for leverage. Mickie went on to defeat Tessa with a superkick. Return to WWE Mickie returned to WWE on the October 26, 2016 edition of NXT, challenging the evil Asuka to a match for the NXT Women's Championship. Her title opportunity came on November 19 at NXT Takeover: Toronto, where she was defeated. Mickie turned villainous on the January 17, 2017 edition of SmackDown Live, when she was revealed as the mysterious La Luchadora who had been targeting Becky Lynch. During a main event SmackDown Women's Championship steel cage match between Becky and champion Alexa Bliss, the evil Mickie appeared in her La Luchadora attire and prevented Becky from escaping the cage. She later attacked Becky while she had Alexa in her Dis-Arm-Her submission, eventually costing Becky the title. After the match, Alexa and Mickie attacked Becky, who later fought back and unmasked Mickie. The assault continued after Mickie's villainous reveal, cementing Mickie's alliance with Alexa. Regarding her motive, Mickie blamed Becky and the entire Women's Revolution for overshadowing her own accomplishments, right before she and Alexa again attacked Becky. Mickie was defeated by Becky in tag team matches at the Royal Rumble and on SmackDown two nights later, and also lost to Becky in singles action at the Elimination Chamber PPV. However, Mickie defeated Becky in a rematch on the February 14 edition of SmackDown. Mickie's alliance with Alexa ended in the weeks leading to WrestleMania, where she failed to capture the SmackDown Women's Championship in a six pack challenge. On April 10, Mickie was moved to Raw in the Superstar Shake-Up, and feuded with Alexa (who also switched) and Emma during her babyface run. However, in the weeks leading up to the 2018 Elimination Chamber PPV, Mickie teased a reunion with Alexa, doing so in various segments and tag team matches--whether they were teammates or opponents. At the PPV, Mickie failed to capture the Raw Women's Championship in the first-ever Women's Elimination Chamber Match, as she was eliminated by Bayley. On the following night's Raw, Mickie turned heel and helped Alexa attack Asuka, leading to a six woman tag team match, with Mickie on the losing end against Asuka, Sasha Banks, and Bayley. A pair of live events actually saw Mickie on the babyface side of an eight woman tag team match, but in both occasions, Mickie reverted to her heel persona and attacked Bayley in an attempt to help Alexa pin her. Asuka picked up the victory for her team, despite Mickie's heel turn. Trivia * During her first WWE run (2005-2010), Mickie James appeared as a heel on Psych in 2008, portraying villainess Rita Westwood. * Mickie James' actions towards Velvet Sky in their angle bare similarities to Layla during her angle with Kaitlyn in WWE. Both women became villainous due to jealousy and ambition, with a championship serving as their motive. Also, the angles ended up kiboshed and resurrected later on. One difference was that Layla's original heel turn was about the title, while Mickie's was due to jealousy of Velvet. Ironically, when the angles were brought back, jealousy and attention were Layla's motives for turning heel against Kaitlyn, while Mickie's motive was about the title, as well as keeping Velvet from challenging her. * Though Mickie James was unmasked as La Luchadora, in the previous weeks on SmackDown, La Luchadora was portrayed by Deonna Purrazzo. Gallery WWEMickieJames0001.jpg|Mickie James posing Trish and Mickie Kiss.gif|Mickie kissing Trish Stratus under the mistletoe Evil Mickie James.jpg|Mickie as a heel in TNA Mickie James WWE Heel Turn.gif|Mickie attacking Trish Stratus Mickie Slaps Velvet.gif|The evil Mickie delivering a slap to Velvet Sky Mickie vs Velvet.jpg|Mickie delivering a chopblock to Velvet's hurt knee Mickie's Evil Gleam.gif|Mickie displaying an evil gleam Mickie James TNA Heel Turn.gif|The evil Mickie attacking Velvet to complete her heel turn Masked Mickie Kick.gif|Mickie (as La Luchadora) attacking Becky Lynch Mickie La Luchadora.gif|Mickie James unmasked and revealed as La Luchadora Mickie and Alexa.jpg|The evil Mickie with Alexa Bliss Mickie James Referee.jpg|Mickie James as an evil referee at a 2018 house show Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Coward Category:Delusional Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Face Mask Category:Henchwoman Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wrestling Heel Category:Barefoot Category:Knocked Out